


Petrichor

by hyucknroll



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7850416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyucknroll/pseuds/hyucknroll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>petrichor {PET • ri • kuhr}</p><p>Příjemná vůně doprovázející první déšť po dlouhé době teplého a suchého počasí.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petrichor

Opíral jsem se o dřevěný sloup altánku.

Kapky deště bušily do střechy a já bušil špičkou boty do prken podlahy.

Vůně vody smíšené s půdou se linula vzduchem a já se usmál.

Zajímalo by mě, kdy jsem si začal spojovat jeho přítomnost s vůní deště.

Možná jsem ani nezačal.

Ta vůně tu byla před ním.

Byla tu s ním.

Byla tu po něm.

Ale i tak se mi pokaždé zdálo, jako bych ji vnímal, až když se doopravdy ukázal.

Můj přízrak z altánku.

 

• • •

 

„Sakra, blbý počasí," zaklel jsem, zatímco jsem z rozblácené stezky parku zaběhl do starého přístřešku, nesestávajícího z ničeho jiného než z pochybně vyhlížející střechy a jednoduchých laviček. Alespoň tam ale bylo sucho.

Jakmile jsem stál v bezpečí před nemilosrdnými kapkami, dlouze jsem si povzdechl a hodil sebou na lavici, která pod mou vahou zlověstně zaskřípala. Pokusil jsem se její naříkání ignorovat a rychle ze sebe shodil vlhké sako, aby se vyhnul případnému nachlazení. Naštěstí byl začátek června, takže i přes deštivé počasí vzduch těžknul a teplal nadcházejícím létem.

Ještě jsem potřásl vlasy a zbavil se tak přebytečných krůpějí, které mi tak stačily zničit opečovávanou pěšinku. Ne že by mě nějak hodinové ranní hrabaní ve vlasech bavilo, ale kdybych se o ně nestaral, v práci by si mě nejspíš spletli s ohařem. Možná by stačilo jednoduše zajít k holiči a ofinu ostříhat, ale mně to takhle vlastně i vyhovovalo.

„Tak kolik máme?" zamumlal jsem si pro sebe a povytáhnul si rukáv košile, pod kterým se skrývaly otlučené hodinky. Protože chodím pěšky přes celý Manhattan, vstávám v nekřesťanskou hodinu, takže jsem měl ještě spoustu času stihnout metro, až se ta průtrž trošku uklidní. Proto jsem teď prostě s povzdechem zavřel oči a opřel se o vrzající stěnu altánku za mnou. Chvíli tu posedím, a pokud to bude vypadat pořád stejně, budu park muset déšť nedéšť nějak proběhnout a doufat, že mi Petra sežene čistý ručník. A hřeben.

Než jsem se zaposlouchal do tlučení vody na střeše a pleskání spěchajících nohou mezi stromy kolem, ozvalo se pár dutých ran a já si překvapeně uvědomil, že někdo právě vystoupil po schodech do přístřeší a teď zhluboka dýchá jako by právě uběhl maraton. Otevřel jsem oči a příchozího si se zájmem prohlédl.

Mohlo mu být tak šestnáct, možná sedmnáct. Na pohublou hruď se mu lepila vodou nasáklá tmavě modrá mikina s kapucí, kterou teď stahoval i z tak mokrých vlasů. Visely mu ve vlhkých hnědých provazcích těsně nad oči a vzadu se přilínaly ke kůži na krku. Zatřásl hlavou a pár kapek dopadlo i na mě. Nevědomky jsem sebou zaklepal, on ke mně stočil pohled a já se tak poprvé setkal s jeho pohledem.

A málem zapomněl dýchat.

Jeho oči měly zvláštní odstín. Byly zelené, ale jakmile mrknul, přelily se do zlaté. Možná si s nimi jen hrálo světlo, ale mě fascinovaly. Navíc se v nich odráželo něco... něco, co jsem já sám v očích nemám. Jakási průbojnost. A vůle.

A hlavně jsem věděl, že už je znám. Že je znám déle než cokoli, s čím jsem se zatím setkal.

Jako bych je viděl ještě sám před sebou.

„Omlouvám se," usmál se, „Nechtěl jsem tě takhle zalít."

A pak se zasmál. Zasmál jsem se taky, ale dál zíral do těch známých očí.

„Nevadí, když si sednu?" ukázal na místo hned vedle mě. Zavrtěl jsem hlavou. Mohl by si sednout kamkoli. Proč tak blízko?

Nemám rád narušování své osobní zóny. Bylo to tak vždycky. Připadal jsem si jako v bublině, do které nesmí nikdo vstoupit, magický portál do mého světa. Moc přátel mi ale tahle izolace nepřinesla.

Ale to, že se mi teď tenhle kluk málem loktem otíral o paži, mi překvapivě problémy nedělalo.

„Neměl bys být ve škole?" prohodil jsem po chvilce rozpačitého ticha s úšklebkem.

„Seminář mi začíná až v deset," odpověděl s úsměvem, „Jen jsem se chtěl v tom dešti projít takhle po ránu."

Bez deštníku?

„Počkej," zarazil jsem se a pochybovačně se zamračil, „Seminář?"

„No, jo," přikývl, „Chodím pár bloků odtud na vysokou. Mám to domů jen chvilku, takže nemusím být na intru a-,"

„Ty jsi vysokoškolák?" přerušil jsem ho šokovaně.

On si jen povzdychl.

„To jsem mohl čekat," zamumlal si pro sebe a pak se na mě podíval s pobaveným úšklebkem, „Je mi dvaadvacet."

„Co?" vypadlo se ze mě ohromeně. Jen se zasmál.

„Jsem zvyklej," vysvětloval dál, „Lidi mi většinou typují tak šestnáct. Musím pak všem ukazovat občanku."

„Aha," zasmál jsem se nervózně.

„A tobě je kolik?" zeptal se bez jediného náznaku rozpaků v obličeji.

Já naproti tomu nabral ve tvářích lehce rudý odstín a sklopil oči k zemi.

Sakra.

„Třicet jedna," zamumlal jsem téměř neslyšně.

„Vážně?" vyhrkl a já zatnul zuby v očekávání už dlouho omývaných narážek, na které bych měl být dávno zvyklý. Ale nejsem.

„Páni, myslel jsem, že jsi mladší než já," zasmál se, „No, vypadá to, že máme podobný problémy."

Překvapeně jsem zamrkal a zvedl k němu oči. Pobaveně se na mě křenil a nepříjemný pocit najednou zmizel. Nesoudil mě.

„Ale jsi dost malej, to se musí nechat," vyplázl špičku jazyka.

Tak tímhle si to dost pokazil.

„Drž klapačku," zahučel jsem a zajel do lavičky, čímž jsem svojí výšce vskutku neprospěl.

„Ale no tak," zasmál se, „Aspoň jsi roztomilej."

„Co to meleš, ty spratku?" vyjel jsem vztekle, než jsem stačil pusu ohlídat.

Sakra. Erwin mi už tolikrát opakoval, že bych měl být k lidem milejší, jenže já zkrátka nedokážu dlouho skrývat svoje rozladění. Teď jsem v napětí očekával, až bude ten kluk požadovat omluvu, nebo se prostě sbalí a nechá mě tady, a kdovíproč se díky těmhle představám cítil celý nesvůj.

Ale on se jen zeširoka zazubil a strčil mi napřaženou dlaň málem až do nosu.

„Jsem Eren," prohlásil.

Nedůvěřivě jsem na ruku chvilku hleděl, pak si povzdechl a vsunul do ní tu svou, o tolik menší. Jeho kůže příjemné hřála.

„Levi."

A on se dál smál.

A já se musel usmát taky.

 

• • •

 

„Leviiiiii!" vletěl jako tornádo do altánku a hned sebou hodil na své obvyklé místo vedle mě.

„Co?" zeptal jsem se nezaujatě, aniž bych zvedl hlavu od knížky v rukou. Cítil jsem, jak sebou Eren celý nedočkavý třese, ale jak už jsem v uplynulém měsíci zjistil, takhle vypadal stálý stav jeho těla. Jako by se neustále na něco těšil.

Kupodivu mě to ani moc neotravovalo. Jen mi připadal neuvěřitelně roztomilý.

Což jsem mu samozřejmě nikdy neřekl.

„Armin měl včera narozeniny, to jsem ti říkal, že jo? No a Jean s Marcem přepravili u nich v pokoji oslavu s překvapením. Já a Mikasa jsem ho museli zabavit, ale tomu neuvěříš. Ten blonďatej bastard o tom všem věděl od Sashy, takže nás celou dobu tahal po nákupáku a nutil nás kupovat mu všemožný krámy, protože jsme na něj prej zapomněli. A my nesměli nic říct, že jo? Ale to není všechno. Connie s Bertem si nás vyčíhli a začali mluvit o tý nový hře, jak jsem ti o ní tuhle vyprávěl. A Mikasa byla se mnou, však ji znáš. A pak si to přitáhl ten debil Reiner a normálně Armina odvedl, chápeš to? Všiml bych si jich, ale zrovna mi něco spadlo do oka, hehe. Takže jsem ho asi dvě hodiny hledali, ale protože nikde nebyl, museli jsme se vrátit zpátky k Jeanovi, abychom jim to řekli, no, a hádej co? Ten idiot už tam dávno byl, i s Reinerem a ostatníma! Takže já i Mikasa jsme byli tak unavený, že jsme mu prostě popřáli a vrátili se domů. Teda, já byl unavenej, Mikasa není unavená nikdy, ale šla se mnou. No a pak se stalo ještě-,"

„Erene!" skočil jsem mu do řeči a horko těžko držel zpátky záchvat smíchu, „Mluvíš moc rychle. Vůbec jsem ti nerozuměl."

Zamrkal a pak se mu po tváři rozlil blažený úsměv.

„Co?" zamračil jsem se nechápavě, „Proč se křeníš jak idiot?"

„Ty jsi tak roztomilej, když se usměješ," povzdychl si.

„Sklapni," zamumlal jsem, ale krev proudící do tváří se mi zastavit nepodařilo.

„Já fakt chci, abys je potkal!" posteskl si žadonivě, „Prosím!"

„Vždyť se nevidíme jinde než tady, jak bys to chtěl asi provést?" zabručel jsem a sklopil oči zpátky ke slovům v knize.

Takhle to fungovalo. Kdykoli pršelo, sešli jsme se v altánku. Ale jinak jsme se nevídali. On nevěděl, kdy bydlím já a já nevěděl, kde bydlí on. Ani jeden z nás to téma vlastně ani nenadhodil. Nevěděl jsem, jak bych se měl kvůli tomu cítit.

„Mohl bych tě vyzvednout v práci?" navrhl s úsměvem.

„Nevíš, kde pracuju."

„Tak mě vyzvedni ve škole."

„Tam bych tě nenašel."

„Vždyť bychom se domluvili po telefonu."

„A ty máš snad moje číslo?"

„Levi," zasténal a ve mně překvapeně hrklo. Otočil jsem se k němu a tázavě pozvedl obočí, pořád trochu otřesený tónem, kterým pronesl mé jméno.

„Víš, v čem je problém?" zadíval se mi do očí, „Ty se bojíš."

„A čeho jako?" sykl jsem otráveně, „Pár harantů z vejšky?"

„Ne," usmál se smutně, „Ty se bojíš, že tě opustím."

Jen jsem na něj zíral. Najednou jsem měl úplně sucho v krku a po zádech mi tekl ledový pot.

„Nebo se spíš bojíš, že budeš sám," pokračoval se stejným úsměvem na rtech, „Nevím, kde se to v tobě vzalo. Ale odmítáš mi na sebe dát kontakt nebo o sobě prostě jen mluvit. Nechceš se moc sblížit a pak se nechat opustit. Koukej, musím ti něco říct, já-,"

„Nemyslíš si o sobě trochu moc?" ohrnul jsem horní ret a sledoval, jak mu z tváře mizí vyrovnaný výraz.

Ne.

„O tebe mi vůbec nejde," povídal jsem dál, „Chodím sem, protože se nudím."

To není pravda.

„Obejdu se bez tebe," zvedl jsem se z lavičky, aniž bych mu věnoval jediný pohled, „Takže mě nech být a hleď si svýho."

UŽ PŘESTAŇ.

„Snad se budeš mít fajn, Erene," zahučel jsem nakonec, sako i tašku v rukou, „Protože já už sem nepřijdu."

A odešel jsem.

Bez jediného ohlédnutí.

Vůně mokré země mě teď štípala v očích jako jed.

Spolu se slzami.

 

• • •

 

_„Erene!" zařval jsem zoufale, když mi váha jeho těla dopadla k nohám. Zrůda nad námi se znovu oháněla, aby nás polapila do obří dlaně, ale já už se zahákl za střechu blízkého domu, vyšvihl do vzduchu a zasadil mu smrtící ránu do slabého místa vzadu na krku. Titán se bezvládně zřítil, ale já už si ho nevšímal._

_Moji plnou pozornost zaměstnával krev kašlající mladík na zemi, kde jsem ho předtím ponechal._

_Rozhlédl jsem se kolem nás. Žádné z monster nevypadalo, že by si nás právě všímalo, tak jsem popadl Erena v podpaží a spěšně ho odtáhl do domu, který mi předtím posloužil jako odrazový můstek. Celou dobu sebou škubal a třásl, mumlajíc slova, kterým jsem nerozuměl._

_„Vydrž, Erene," pokoušel jsem se ho uklidnit, ale věděl jsem, že poskytuji oporu hlavně sám sobě._

_Takhle ne. To já měl chránit jeho. Proč přede mě skočil? Proč se nechal strhnout a zasadit hlubokou ránu do břicha?_

_Proč jsem do prdele nedával pozor?_

_„Už jsme v bezpečí," přetáhl jsem ho přes práh do bývalé, teď už značně poznamenané předsíně._

_„K-kapitáne L-Levi," zachrčel. Položil jsem ho opatrně na zem a pak se rychle jal svlékání jeho uniformy, aby se dostal ke zranění._

_„Ano?" zeptal jsem se rozechvěle, aniž bych mu věnoval jediný pohled. Nechci vidět ty oči. Ne teď. Dostanu ho z toho. Pak se na něj podívám. On se bude usmívat a zase vysloví mé jméno způsobem, který nikdo jiný nedokáže napodobit._

_A já budu šťastný._

_Vytáhl jsem mu cípy trika zpod opasku kalhot a silně se kousl do jazyka, abych se nahlas nerozeřval._

_Z pulzující hluboké rány vedoucí od levého boku až k pupíku se jako proud řeky valila temná krev a barvila podlahu do ruda._

_„T-to b-bude dobrý, E-Erene," vysoukal jsem se ze sebe a třesoucíma rukama začal šmátrat po nějaké látce, „D-dostanu tě z t-toho."_

_„Kapitáne Levi," zopakoval šeptem, hlas tentokrát bez známky třesu, „Podívejte se na mě."_

_„P-počkej," pokusil jsem si utrhnout kus z vlastního pláště, ale ruce jsem měl příliš zesláblé._

_Ten nejsilnější. A nejsem schopný utrhnout kus hadru._

_„Levi."_

_Teď už jsem k němu pohled zvedl. Upíral na mě zelené oči. Ty, které měnily barvu, když se smál. Ty, které jsem tolik miloval._

_Slabě se usmíval. Tím úsměvem, který mi tolikrát odhalil řadu bílých zubů a donutil tak k úsměvu mě samotného. Tím, který jsem tolik miloval._

_„Jsi v pořádku," zašeptal, „Jsem tak rád, že jsi... v pořádku."_

_„Ty taky budeš v pořádku!" vyhrkl jsem rychle a zamrkal, abych se zbavil slz stoupajících mi do očí, „Dostaneme se z toho. Zachráníme se."_

_„Levi, ruku," usmíval se dál. Bez zaváhání jsem mu ji podal. Přiložil prsty na ty mé a chvilku je jen tak pozoroval._

_„Počkej na mě," promluvil potom tiše, „Já přijdu. Jen mi slib, že počkáš."_

_„Ne, Erene!" rozvzlykal jsem se, nehledíc na slzy stékající po tvářích ve slaných proudech, „Ty budeš žít. Oba budeme žít. Tady to neskončí. Já tě měl ochránit. Nenechávej mě tu, Erene."_

_„Ochránil jsi mě," zašeptal, „Nestal jsem se monstrem, co ubližuje lidem... jen díky tobě."_

_„Erene."_

_„Znovu."_

_„Erene."_

_„Levi."_

_A pak zavřel oči._

_Nechtěl, abych je viděl bez života._

 

• • •

 

Orosený potem jsem se napřímil na posteli.

Ten sen... byl tak skutečný.

Rukou jsem si prohrábl vlhké vlasy a pak složil obličej do dlaní.

Eren. On zemřel.

Zemřel ve snu a já nechal zemřít i toho v reálném životě. Ale na rozdíl od snění, realitu můžete ještě napravit.

Protože já na něj počkal. Dodržel jsem slib. A teď už ho nenechám jen tak odejít.

 

• • •

 

„Levi?"

Stál v altánku, vůně deště nás obklopovala ze všech stran.

„Měl jsem sen."

Ta vůně tu byla před ním, s ním i po něm.

„Já taky."

Ale i tak jsem ji vnímal, až když tu doopravdy byl.

„Počkal jsem."

Plnila mě stejným pocitem jako známé oči.

„Počkal jsi."

On byl ta vůně.

„A už neodejdu."

Vůně, kterou miluji.

„Ani já."

Vůně, která mě zachránila.

„Nikdy."

Vůně, která tu už se mnou zůstane.

_Vůně země po dešti._

**Author's Note:**

> Právě jsem zjistila, že se na ao3 překvapivě vyskytuje i české publikum, takže asi tak.  
> Snad se vám tenhle mini výstřel líbil :)


End file.
